


Getting Creative

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel put his sub through his paces. He was aware of exactly how far to push Dean and how to coax even more out of him until Dean was at the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Creative

“You’re taking it so well, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was low and coaxing as he continued to push the fleshlight inside Dean’s hole. Even after a thorough prep and plenty of lube he knew Dean would still be feeling the burn. There was a whimper when he started to work the thicker part of the fleshlight inside. “What are you?” he paused.

“Green.” Dean’s voice was wrecked. “Green.” It came again.

Castiel nodded and rubbed his hand against Dean’s flank in soothing motions. “You should see yourself.” He admired his sub’s flushed cheeks, the restraints holding Dean in position and then looked once more at where the fleshlight was steadily disappearing into Dean’s hole. “Such a greedy ass. Do you love having your hole full?”

“Yes, Master.” Dean obediently responded. His eyes were rolling and his mouth was dropped open when Castiel reached up to stroke against his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the metal ball of the sound he’d already worked inside Dean’s cock. It earned a moan and he savored the sight.

His fingers trailed down to brush against the cockring and then back down to where the fleshlight was sticking out of Dean’s ass.

He knew Dean could take this punishment. 

Castiel put his sub through his paces. He was aware of exactly how far to push Dean and how to coax even more out of him until Dean was at the edge. 

There was a chest in the bedroom that was filled with toys of all kinds and sizes. Dean had taken most of them and when his submissive had misbehaved he’d known exactly how he wanted to punish the behavior.

Finally the fleshlight was inserted completely inside Dean’s ass, the end of it flush with Dean's spread ass, and the sight of Dean’s hole, stretched wide open and full of a toy not meant for his ass, had Castiel palming his cock. “Do you know what you did?”

Dean groaned. Castiel could see his ass clenching around the toy, “I disobeyed.” He didn’t say more and Castiel didn’t push.

He moved closer to check the restraints on Dean’s wrists before checking the restrains on Dean’s ankles. The padded cuffs were secured and kept his body bent in half with his legs spread wide. It was an arousing sight that had Castiel’s cock aching. In this position Dean was completely exposed and retrained for Castiel to use as he wanted.

There were a few whimpers but Dean never safe worded the whole time Castiel checked him. The pillows under Dean gave him just enough lift. Silently Castiel took a few pictures of Dean before focusing on moving closer.

 _We’re doing this again_  he thought taking in Dean restrained, stuck on his back and bent in half, with a fleshlight seated inside him. “That’s right. You disobeyed.” Castiel gave him a disapproving look that had Dean immediately lowering his eyes in submission. “And for that you will  _not_  get release. Instead you’re here to hold my toy steady so I can get off. That’s what your purpose is because you disobeyed your Master.”

Dean flushed and squirmed, not very much, as his restraints were tugged on. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“I know.” He softened his tone, “But you need to be punished. What kind of dominant would I be if I didn’t?” the question was rhetorical.

Once Castiel was ready he guided his cock into the fleshlight and moaned lowly, watching Dean’s face the entire time, as he pushed all the way inside. It wasn’t what he really wanted to fuck, Dean was much warmer and he enjoyed the way Dean’s ass clenched around him, but the friction still felt good.

He started off with a slower pace. His thrusts were measured and Castiel made sure to keep his eyes on Dean’s features. “Good to know your ass can obey.” Dean’s eyes hooded at the comment and Castiel watched him bite his lower lip.

It was more than evident the comments were effecting Dean but unfortunately this punishment would not end in an orgasm for Dean. “Master.” Dean’s fingers curled as Castiel steadily picked up his pace.

The glide of his cock inside the fleshlight was starting to slowly draw him towards his orgasm. “A good submissive can  _obey_  their dominant. Do you not want me to be your dominant? Do you want me to find a submissive who can  _obey_  me?”

“No Master!” Dean frantically shook his head. The entire time Castiel kept fucking forward and listening to Dean’s grunts, whimpers and groans. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

Castiel arched a brow and placed his hands on Dean to angle him better. The motion had a deeper groan escaping and Dean’s eyes slid closed. His cheeks were flushing and Castiel could see how aroused Dean was by the entire punishment.

He picked up his pace until he came with a low groan. Dean was whimpering and it was more than evident that he wanted to come. Castiel reached forward to run his fingers along the underside of Dean’s hard cock. It earned him a whimper and he watched Dean trying to push into his hand but failing.

“I don’t like punishing you.” He spoke while pulling out, “I only ask for obedience.” Dean panted and whined low in his throat. Castiel monitored Dean the entire time he was removing the fleshlight and as he freed Dean from his restraints.

There were tears of frustration and need in Dean’s eyes as Castiel slowly drew him close. He placed a soft kiss on Dean’s head and ran soothing hands up and down his sub’s back.

Dean was hot and heavy where his neglected cock brushed against Castiel’s body. “Shhhh.” Castiel kept rubbing against Dean’s back and pressing soft kisses against Dean. “You did so well. Thank you, Dean.” He drew Dean up and slanted their mouths together.

The kiss was soft and caring as Dean slowly relaxed against him. He could feel how Dean was starting to sag in his arms.

“You were so beautiful letting me position you and taking that entire fleshlight inside.” His hand moved down to Dean’s ass and easily pressed against his gaping hole. “You did such a good job of holding it in place for me to fuck.”

They stayed on the bed, pressed together as Castiel cared for Dean until his submissive was drawing back to look at him. Dean’s cheeks were still slightly flushed and he glanced away before looking at Castiel. “Is that something we can do again?”

Castiel could see Dean was still aroused but the rest of Dean’s punishment involved no release for the rest of the week. “The restraints or the fleshlight?”

“Both. Together.” Now the flush made more sense and Castiel grinned.

“Did you like having your ass that full?” Dean nodded, “Of course. I was planning on going shopping for some more toys. I’ll see if I can find some…larger ones as well.”

Dean grinned and pressed his face against Castiel. He could feel Dean’s breath against his skin and felt Dean’s lips pressing to his neck. “Thanks.” He paused, “Sorry for disobeying.”

“I know you are. It’s ok.” Castiel pulled back once more, “I’m going to run you a warm bath.” He reached over to the bottle next to the bed and handed it to Dean. “Drink this.” Dean took it with a small smile and started unscrewing the cap as Castiel headed towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all loved this one! Something a bit different. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
